Pam
Pam was one of several yam test subjects in a Greendale Biology project assignment. Pam suffered an untimely and gruesome fate which raised some doubts about her demise being accidental in nature. These suspicions caused them to launch a criminal investigation to find the truth. While they managed to discover what happened their actions inadvertently led to what appeared to be another tragedy. "Pam's" first and last appearance was in the Season Three episode "Basic Lupine Urology". History They stumbled onto a promising lead when they learned the key to the biology lab had accidentally been stolen by a backpack thief on campus. Troy and Abed set up a sting to catch the perpetrator who turned out to be Star-Burns. They brought him back to HQ but were unable to get him to talk. Shirley suggested they check in with the school's botanist to learn what the autopsy results were on Pam. The crime was upgraded to double homicide when they found out Pam was expecting. The next day Troy and Abed updated Jeff and Annie about their findings. Jeff suggested that they try to find some other dirt on Star-Burns to force his cooperation. The duo tricked a janitor to open his locker for them and lab equipment from the Biology classroom spilled out. Star-Burns unexpectedly showed up and he fled the scene. Troy and Abed went into immediate pursuit and managed to corner him in the hallway where he was bothering Quendra. With nowhere to run, Star-Burns admitted he was using school property for his illegal meth lab. He offered to spill what he knew about Pam in order to avoid criminal charges. They reluctantly agreed to a deal and Star-Burns gave them a name: Todd. Troy and Abed apprehended him and he was taken to the Biology classroom where he was brought before Professor Kane. Jeff and Annie presented their evidence and asked that Todd be officially charged with Pam's murder. Before Todd could say anything his former commanding officer from the army Colonel Norbert Archwood intervened. He stepped in as Todd's defense attorney and a trial was scheduled. Before it took place Archwood severely damaged the prosecutor's case by scaring away their star witness Star-Burns. At the trail, Archwood extolled Todd's exemplary military record and presented it as proof that he couldn't have been responsible for what happened to Pam. Once the defense rested Annie started her cross examination. Without Star-Burn's testimony, Annie had to play upon Todd's conscience to get him to talk. The guilt was too much and Todd ignored his counsel by revealing he was there that night with Pam. Todd had stopped by the lab to examine the test subjects in order to figure out why his own project hadn't bloomed. When Todd put his hands on Pam things got heated and he let go. This resulted in a burn on Todd's hand and her accidental death when she fell to the ground. Annie was jubilant that she got Todd to crack but Jeff sensed there was more to the story. Over Annie's initial objections he had a side bar with her and Kane to make a plea and reduce Todd's sentence. Jeff also asked to deliver the closing argument and in front of the trial attendees he re-examined the other test subjects performing an impact test on each one. To everyone's shock they discovered Vicki's was the only one that survived being dropped. Her boyfriend Neil immediately confessed he was responsible. He cut short the lifespan of Pam and the other test subjects by boiling them in hot water. With the other projects ruined Vicki would easily pass thus freeing up to join Neil for a romantic getaway at his family's cabin. Todd was relieved he wasn't guilty and Kane declared that next year he would just do a pine cone experiment . External links *E-How Sweet potato science project step by step *Yam Science project Category:Food and beverages Category:Items